Falling Into The Depths
by khaosKitsune
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Jiraya come home to Konoha And find themselfs cornered?
1. An Unlawful welcome

Chapter one

Unlawful Welcome

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto or any of its characters cause if I did it would turn out like this FanFic Lol.

It was a normal day in Konoha everyone woke up got dressed, washed up, and left for whatever they do for a living. Just like clockwork, ne? Usually this is the case, but there is always a variable, and this variable started with the letter "n". This "n" word was now disturbing the balance that had been there for three glorious years. But it did not Remain because every man woman and child cringed ,and some cried, at the scream that ripped through Konoha of, "ERO-SENNEN!" This was quickly followed by a retort of "DAMN GAKI, SHUT-UP!"

Everyone sighed, the cursed demon-brat was back. The village had all hoped he would die some how, but it was not to be. Well except for a small handful of "precious people" as had been named by our favorite blond. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, to some he was friend, to others enemy. To a large part he was Jinchuriki, Demon-Brat, or scum. But to those few aforementioned he was Friend, Ally, and Fellow Shinobi of Konoha.

Jiraya, a Sannin of Konoha had been traveling with Naruto on a training journey that took them around the globe. Jumping from country to country in an attempt to stay safe from an organization named "Akatsuki". Funny how irony works, but as they made their way into the village Naruto started talking about the fun it would be to show his friends what he could do now. Jiraya couldn't help but smile at the boy's behavior. You just couldn't stay angry at him for very long at all. "Hey! Ero-Sennen, can we go to the hokage tower first I want to see Tsunade again. I mean, look! They put her face on the mountain while we where gone" Naruto said . Jiraya sighed He really didn't know how he put up with it really. "Fine Gaki well go there first" said the white haired man. This made the young man cheer, neither he nor Jiraya knowing the grave situation waiting for them when they got there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX When they walked in the tower everything was fine there was the ever present line of villagers and Shinobi alike waiting to talk with the Hokage. The secretary even smiled at them and let them go through without issue. They thanked this woman for her generosity of letting them through. Maybe Konoha was changing after all? But, both of them missed her sickly sweet smile twist into a cruel smirk. 'The Demon-Brat will be gone by today!' She thought to herself as she watched them walk down the hall completely unsuspecting of the trap laid for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked down the hall Jiraya frowned when he thought he felt a chakra spike in the wall to his left, But passed it off as his imagination. He unconsciously moved Naruto closer to him as they walked. Then all of a sudden ten ROOT ANBU burst from nowhere and Jiraya fell into a stance along with a confused Naruto. Jiraya suddenly called out to the Root, "What the hell is this!" A single ROOT stepped forward causing Jiraya to get between him and Naruto. And while saying nothing handed Jiraya a scroll. He cautiously took said scroll and he unrolled it gasping while he read. 'It was a warrant for Naruto's arrest!'. He looked at the Anbu who handed him the scroll and screamed" What has he done to cause this?!" "And where the hell is Tsunade?!"

It was then that Danzo walked up to his Root which bowed to him while he passed beside them recognizing their master. Danzo then spoke in a voice full of mirth, "oh, Tsunade you say well you need not worry about her, she is in good hands." This made Jiraya seethe 'If he hed touched one hair on her head..' He was disturbed forom his thought when he heard Danzo command to take Naruto and throw him in a cell. "No!" cried Jiraya "I won't let you do this!"

Then Danzo chuckled A terrifying sound, "ah, but Jiraya you don't have a choice in that matter do you? And I don't think your in the position to demand anything." it was then Jiraya noticed the Root's hands were on their Ninjatos ready to draw them if need be. "Kuso…" Jiraya cursed under his breath. Knowing that none of this was good at all. It was then Naruto spoke up and yelled, "What the hell is going on here?!" Danzo just smirked.

**TBC**

**Hi yall how was my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I hope its okay well if this story hooks well I might continue it. If that happens well we'll discuss pairings .**

**Oh, I saw an auther do this and like him I'm a music freak so I think I'll do like him and post an artist suggestion at the end of each chapter if this works out. : ) okay first I will be rating this 'M' because my imagination gets away sometimes and VIOLENT SHIT comes out. So that's that so heres tha artist.**

**Mushroomhead **

**Songs I would recommend**

**1. These Filthy Hands**

**2. Kill Tomorrow**

**There we go we'll just have to wait and see if thin comes out like I hope it will. : )**


	2. The Story En Folds!

Naruto and jiriya were following the root to they're cells all the while looking at the other prison occupants sneering at them both. Naruto used to this just shrugged it off s always, but Jiraiya was not used to seeing so much malice in ones eyes. the gaurds then stopped and opened a cell telling them to go insiide. they complied knowing the were out matched and out numbered. after the gaurds left naruto spoke up. "What is going on Ero-Sennen?" "I don't know" replied Jiraiya. but iside he knew the truth. the biased coucil had some how usurped power from tsunade, and making Danzo the hokage. you see, the vilage hated Naruto because of an absured reason.( A/N which you should know lol. or stop reading :( ... really stop) Jiraiya then started to try and think up a way uot of theyre mess with out too mmuch trouble. but he was fruitless is his storming of the brain. 'Ha!' he thought to him self "i am briliant!" He then spoke up " Naruto we better get some sleep i don't think we will be leaving for a while." "Okay" said naruto. and they both lay back and eventully dozed off thinking about what tommorow would bring...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With danzo he was sitting in the Hokages office when he heard a knock on his door. "come in" he said. "sir" said a usual ANBU. "Tsunade won't stop demanding to see you." "Fine then can't keep the hokage waiting can we?" He said with a sick grin plastered on his face. They then Shunsined out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

as they approached the door to Tsunade"s quarters they could hear her screaming for Danzo. Calm" your self please" yelled an Anbu. Dnzo then entered the room and said hello in a danzoish way. "how are you doing lady tsunade?" he asked. She then growled out "release me!" i am the hokage!" Danzo then chuckled " not any more..." he then leaneed down and whispered in her ear" Hime"  
Tsunade the tried as much as she could to get free and strangele the insolent pig that was Danzo. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. "Why are you doing this?" she asked breaking down. "because the village ha grown soft!" he replied.  
He then walked out of the room leavin her to her thoughts.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX As he was leaving a figure then stepped from the shadows and Danzo fell to his knees! "My Lord" He excalaimes. "Rise." the figure says. "How are the plans coming along?" He asks. "Well" replies Danzo. "goood" says the figure. "and of the jinchurriki?" He asks. "In holding" Danzo Replies. "Very well" is the response "Keep this up and you will be given your prize." "Thank you, my Lord!" says Danzo. " I will take my leave then" "And if anything goes wrong it will be your head!" spitts the figure before seemingy melding with the shadows. Danzo the breathes in heavily because the sheer amount of killing intent the figure made suffocated him. He managed to stand on wobbly legs and trudged towards the office all the while thinking 'What have i gotten myself into?'

End!! Whoooohooooo! Sorry about the wait school started and i accually forgot about this story! Lol anyways please review or the review bunny will haunt you in your sleep! 


End file.
